


if you can believe, you're such a dream to me

by lxvenxtes



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hongjoong is whipped, Implied Poly Ateez, M/M, Making Out, San Is A Tease, my first sanjoong fic uwu, san just wants joong to go to bed, the san is ateez's baby agenda is real and u can't stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvenxtes/pseuds/lxvenxtes
Summary: “Can we please go to bed? What can I do to make you wanna go to bed?”Hongjoong caught himself staring at his lips and San definitely noticed if his smirk was anything to go by. Demon.-or San just wants Hongjoong to get a good night's rest and Hongjoong just wants to smooch.





	if you can believe, you're such a dream to me

**Author's Note:**

> hey uhhhh we out here! ive been thinking about sanjoong for like two weeks so i wrote this at one in the morning!  
> thank u to linds @junglooks for editing my sweet baby  
> also u will have to pry san being ateez's baby from my cold dead hands  
> also also title from r.e.m by ariana grande

Hongjoong was very surprised to hear the door open and when he turned to see who it was, he was even more surprised to see it was a grumpy looking San. Usually the only people who came into the studio this late were workers trying to clean around him or Seonghwa literally forcing him to leave.

“Sannie, what are you doing here?” he asked, failing to stifle his yawn. San didn't respond, just marched over and climbed into his lap after gently setting his laptop on the table. Hongjoong felt oddly flustered with San on top of him, staring him down with a look he usually only saved for performances. He rested his hands on the younger's thighs, unsure of what to do with them now that his computer was gone. He wasn't used to being lovingly man handled, or having San's affection directed towards him. The younger boy usually saved it for Seonghwa, Wooyoung or Yunho.

He smelled slightly like sweat from practice, but mostly like the dorm and it was making Hongjoong sleepier than he would like to admit. He smiled as he noticed Hongjoong blinking away his tiredness.

“Why are you on top of me, baby?” Hongjoong asked, the pet name slipping off his tongue so casually it startled him. He was just so used to everyone, even Jongho, calling San baby that he didn't think twice about it. Thankfully, San didn't comment, just gave a little hum of acknowledgement. Almost as if he was saying, “Yes, that's me.”

He grabbed Hongjoong’s face with his sleeve covered hands and pouted at him again. His sleep sluggish brain realized belatedly that the shirt must've been Yunho's, because of how big it was.

“Why are you still working Joongie? It's like 2 in the morning,” he asked, completely ignoring Hongjoong's own question. He was speaking to him in what was almost baby talk. Hongjoong couldn't find it in himself to be offended. He was too tired and San was too warm and too cute. He assumed if he argued or complained San would leave and then he'd be sad.

“I just wanna finish this song. Just give me a couple minutes and I'll come back home,” he offered and San smacked his hand away from his computer. It filled the silence of the room around them as Hongjoong stared at him in shock.

“Ow! San, what was that? Where's your respect?” he whined and San laughed like the demon Hongjoong suspected he was. He grabbed Hongjoong's hand and kissed his fingers, making the leader blush.

He had a whine in his tone when he said, “Can you please come back to the dorm? I wanna cuddle you.”

Hongjoong ignored the blush on his face and the race of his heart as he teased the younger. He would not let San know he was affected by his charms. That never ended well.

“Will no one else cuddle you? Am I your last resort?”

“You're my second to last! Mingi is last but only because he always tries to smother me in my sleep,” San answered honestly, making Hongjoong laugh.

“Glad to know I'm just slightly above someone who almost kills you.”

San playfully glared at him and left out a huff.

“Don't be a meanie. I know you're not into skinship and stuff. I'm trying to be respectful to my wonderful leader,” he paused, then added, “Can we please go to bed? What can I do to make you wanna go to bed?”

Hongjoong caught himself staring at his lips and San definitely noticed if his smirk was anything to go by. Demon.

Instead of teasing him like he thought San would do, he felt his warm lips against his own. He didn't realize how many of San's actions surprised him until they were left alone. This kiss was definitely a good surprise.

San pulled away and licked his lips, looking anxious.

“Sorry if that wasn't okay,” he said and Hongjoong kissed his neck as response.

“It was more than okay,” he responded and finally it was San's turn to blush. Hongjoong felt like the playing field was now leveled and he smiled triumphantly. In retaliation, San kissed the smile off his face.

He felt San tilt his head and press his mouth harder against his, which caused Hongjoong to make a pleased noise against his lips. San definitely enjoyed it, if the gentle tug on his hair said anything.

Feeling bold, he licked into San's mouth and let out a sigh as San grabbed the back of his neck to pull him even closer. Their teeth hit against each other's due to how close they were but San didn't seem to notice or care. He was too busy sucking on Hongjoong's tongue. San tasted like something sweet and Hongjoong felt like it was coating the inside of his mouth as the other boy traced it. He let out a quiet noise and squeezed San's thighs, his body practically humming in desire.

San pulled away, smiling and now it was Hongjoong's turn to pout.

“We can kiss more later. Right now, it's time to sleep,” San said and Hongjoong groaned. Now he was wide awake. How did San expect him to sleep after that?

As if sensing his thoughts San laughed and got out of his lap. He stood there, now looking sleepy and soft with his giant shirt and his puffy cheeks, as he waited for Hongjoong to save his work and turn off the equipment. Hongjoong couldn't believe this was the same boy who was just exploring his mouth with his tongue.

His exhaustion finally hit as he stood up, yawning and stretching. San grabbed his hand to pull him from the studio, and when they were in the doorway, he placed one last gentle kiss on Hongjoong's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter: @yoongistungun  
> my insta: @hyunjinluvbot  
> my tumblr: @honeyedarling


End file.
